


Courtney

by Courtney18



Category: Christy - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney18/pseuds/Courtney18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Courtney gets well and she thanks all is well that is until she runt into her brother James Fisher.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Black out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney gets well and she thanks all is well that is until she runt into her brother James Fisher.

Chapter 1 Black out  
As I look in to the wild I fell like I am filled with pure wild,every time I get on a horse,I feel free. I have never rode a horse in like forever,last time I did I was 13 years old and now I am 23 Much less ride bare back. "Courtney" I turn around and look at Mis Alex. I've been here 3 weeks and she feels like a mother to me. " yes" I said yanking out of my own thoughts."supper is ready" she said. Then she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Now back to my thoughts.I want to ride a wild horse,but I am scared to I might fall off and injure myself,I better not. "well I better go eat I'm starving" I saied to my self. As I'm walking down the stairs, I here a voice I didn't recognize,It sounds a little like a British assent. I get the view of every one at the table. I go from Alex to Dr. Furon and I see my brother. then every thing went black. I felt like I was falling. The next thank I hear was chairs squeaking on the wooden floor.Then I hear Dr.Furon say "I've got her Alex go get a pail of water and a wash cloth up to her room now."

* * *

I here breathing. I need to wake up, but my eyelid are to hevay to lift also my toung fells swollen and dry. I relize I am on a bed, but I cant wake up and walk around. I tried to turn my head left and right, but i just couldnt wake up. Then all of a sudden I felt a hand hold me down and a shock of sacasness shot thought out my body and I tried to get a way. Then all of a sudden I felt a wet cloth and herd drippimg water.I smacked my lips trying to get water; when it touched my forehead it fel so good, but my eyes still wouldn't open. I hard voices, it sounds like Miss Alex, but I cant tell.I need to talk to her, tell how i fell. "Miss Alex" I try to to say, but nothing comes out.Why cant I talk."How is she Dr.do you know what caused her to black out?" "no, but what I do know is that she has a high temperture of a 103.9 F" "i hope she gets well. She hasn't had water in a while I bet she's thirsty." "Alex, her sickness is very dangerouse and she probly wont wake up for quite a while, she has..." I didnt hear the rest 'cuse i fell in to a deep sleep.

My eye lids finally gave away and i could see Dr.Furon wipping my fore head with a wet wash cloth. "looks like someone finally woke up, how do you feel? you still look pratty pail. what made you pass out like you did, I want to know."knock, knock,knock "come in" Dr. Furon said the door opens and Alex walks in with a try of food. "now she up. how do you feel"? "good. I guess" I lift my head up and Dr. Furon proped pillows behind me so i could sit up and eat. "im wide awake and hungery. how does that coraspond." I told her "well, in about, oh 3 weeks you will be able to run with the horses." Furon told me "who was eating with you a cupple of nights ago?" i asked "his name is James" Alex said "James who" still not understanding "James Fisher is his name,why" Alex and Furon asked : Just curious. hey, how long do i have to stay in bed and wait? i asked. I started to cought and hack for a a time. when Dr. Furon finally told me to breath. " Im ok, im not dying, as i was saying what do i have anyway?" "you have pheumonia and tyfoed it is a very dangrous to have both to those to put together." Now you must rest" Alex said I slowly close my eyes and sleep finds me.


	2. James Fisher

Finally I can at least hake a walk after my sickness. But I still cant get the name James Fisher out fo my head. His name sounds familer like i know him as a relative of a family member.Why would he be here Im not even supossed to see him. I wounder how long he will be here because.....Then my passed experience came flooding back to me, faster than a blink of an eye, I tried to get the memory out of my head since I was 13 years old. why dose it keep coming back to me? I run in to James fisher as I was thinking. I have never looked at him clealy (yep its him alright) I told myself. he looks a lot like my mom and me mixed to gether. " ohhh there mis you need to becareful and watch where you are going" he told me Uh.. yea Hi sorry about that" i said. "Hows your day going?"Are you felling better?"he asked " Yea Im fine. Hows your day going" i said not letting him look into my eyes and i put a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Good, do you want to take a walk its a beautiful day for one?" he asked grabbing my hand. "um..." lets take a walk." he said inturpting me."uh, no thanks i was just getting some freash air." "why not your all better and it would help you to" I took my hand form his and walked back words. Dr. Furon shows up and said " leave her alone James and no she is not better i still need to do some more check ups on her every once in a while." Furon gets off his horse and he is helping me get on. " ok what ever you want im not stoping you" he said quite affended. I get on and Furon leads me and the horse back to the mishon house.

As Dr. Furon and I were heading back to the mission he looked back and asked if I knew James Fisher. " um... He kinda looks familuer who is he and what is last name?" I asked "James Fisher" he said "but that doesnt mean he is a realitive of mine" I told him. " there are alot of fishers in the world how am I to know if he is a realitve." "well" he said " just thought you'd know that all" we walked on some more " hey Dr. Furon" I sayed "how long have you been a Dr. in Cutter Gap?" i said changing the subject.


End file.
